Asgeir Snow-Shod
|Base ID = }} Asgeir Snow-Shod is a Nord warrior residing in the city of Riften. He works at the Black-Briar Meadery, where he serves as a business partner. He is a member of Clan Snow-Shod. Background Asgeir, along with the other Snow-Shods, mourns the loss of his younger sister Lilija, who was a Stormcloak battle-maid. His known relatives are Unmid, his brother; Nura, his mother; and Vulwulf, his father. He is currently engaged to Vittoria Vici, as the result of an arrangement between the Vicis and Snow-Shods. He is also notable due to his status as Maven Black-Briar's business partner. He works at the Black-Briar Meadery during waking hours, and is typically found in his office there. Interactions Bound Until Death The Dragonborn is contracted to kill Vittoria Vici at her own wedding. Asgeir is the groom at said wedding. If the assassination is witnessed, he will most likely attack the Dragonborn. If the crime is not witnessed and the guests have stopped searching, it is possible to speak to him afterward. Not surprisingly, he will not be in the mood to say much. If he is killed before Vittoria, people in the wedding will react to the event. If he dies a coffin will be in the Riften Hall of the Dead containing his things. It is possible for Asgeir, along with Vulwulf and Nura, to be killed in the general confusion and panic following Vittoria's assassination. Whether triggered by friendly fire or hostility between the Snow-Shod family and the guards, a fight may break out causing the citizens of Solitude (including Jarl Elisif) to chase and kill the entire family. Quests *Bound Until Death Dialogue "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you much right now... I'm currently in mourning." :May I ask why you're in mourning? "It was my sister, Lilija. She served as a Battle Maiden with the Stormcloaks. We recently heard she'd been killed... I... I find it difficult to talk about. Perhaps you'd be better off speaking to my parents about it. Anyway, I'm glad my work at the Black-Briar Meadery keeps me busy. Helps me keep my mind off of things." ::Tell me about your parents. "My father was a Stormcloak soldier in his younger days. Now he just walks the streets spewing his hatred and propaganda. My mother is the Priestess of Talos. She tends to the shrine and teaches his ways. I'm just not so sure she's delivering the right message." :::Are you at odds with them? "Don't mistake my political beliefs as a substitute for my family values. They're still my parents, and I love them dearly. I just think they've let my sister's death skew their outlook on Ulfric and what he really brings to the table with this war. I'm not so certain that Ulfric's intentions are as noble as they think. I think Ulfric cares about Ulfric and the rest is a smokescreen. I'd... appreciate if you kept my opinion between us. The last thing I want to do is have my parents "lose" another child." ::You're involved with the meadery? "Yes, actually. I'm partnered with Maven Black-Briar. I put up a chunk of the gold she needed to get the place off the ground. We've been staggeringly successful so far. In fact, I'm almost surprised how quickly she's generated business for us. My name may not be on the label, but some of my blood, sweat and tears are in every drop. Uh, figuratively of course." Bound Until Death "Now now, fella. Let's not get too close to my new bride, eh?" :Congratulations. Quite the day, hmm? "The best. Vittoria's a good woman. Any man should be so lucky. I know my father's not happy about me marrying an Imperial, but that's his problem." Conversations Vulwulf Snow-Shod Vulwulf: "Drink up, my boy! Drink to those who have fallen! May their souls find their way to Sovngarde!" Asgeir: "Take it easy, father. You're making a scene." Vulwulf: "I'll rest easy when we've driven every last Imperial pig back across the Jerall Mountains!" Vulwulf: "Now, do me the honor I deserve as your father and drink up!" Asgeir: "Yes... father." Asgeir: "I'm sorry you disapprove, father. But I've made up my mind. I'm not a warrior, I'm a businessman." Vulwulf: "The only reason you have the gold for your 'business' is because I gave it to you." Asgeir: "I'll pay you back, if it means that much." Vulwulf: "It's not about the coin, it's about honoring your legacy by picking up arms and keeping this land free. The sooner you remember that, the better." Vulwulf & Nura Snow-Shod Nura: "How are things at the Meadery, my dear?" Vulwulf: "Not this again..." Nura: "Hush, Vulwulf... let the boy speak." Asgeir: "It's going very well, actually. The war hasn't even slowed down our production or shipping at all." Vulwulf: "Of course it is. That's what happens when you're partners with a corrupt Imperial whore like Maven." Nura: "Vulwulf! The Empire may be our enemy, but Asgeir is still our son and we're a long way from Cyrodiil." Asgeir: "Father, I promise you, this has nothing to do with Empires or politics. It's just business." Vulwulf: "It has everything to do with politics. Asgeir my son, you have so much to learn." Quotes *''"You've caught me at a bad time. I've lost someone dear to me."'' *''"Any man should be so lucky. I know my father's not happy about me marrying an Imperial, but that's his problem."'' Trivia *During "Bound Until Death," he is wearing Asgeir's Wedding Band, a unique ring. Appearances * de:Asgeir Schnee-Schuh es:Asgeir Pie Nevado fr:Asgeir Chausseneige pl:Asgeir Śnieżna-Stopa ru:Асгейр Снегоход Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters